


Lazy and disrespectful.

by juniorstxrk, Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Shikamaru is unmotivated to become a Jonin. Asuma doesn't approve.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Lazy and disrespectful.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ We wrote this together and it was super fun ♡

It was late in the evening. It was summer and warm but not quite yet a summer heat. Just nice weather to get out and enjoy with company. The cicadas were buzzing loudly in the distance as the sky fell into a crisp orange, the sun setting. 

Asuma was walking his student home after a nice get together with Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo. 

"Ha, those guys are a riot huh." Asuma laughed lighting a cigarette "You'll fit right in with them when you become a Jonin here pretty soon yknow."

Shikamaru watched with his sensei, huffing softly at his words as he put his hands behind his head.

“Eh, I don’t even think I’ll be a Jōnin, it seems like a lot of work, and a drag.” Shikamaru complained to him. 

He didn’t even want to be a chunin but here he was about to go another rank up after the chunin status alone was tiring.

"Huuuuh?" Asuma gasped puffing smoke "What are you serious?" 

The kid was lazy without a doubt. He lacked motivation or drive of any sort. Damn, kid. Your dads been working a lot lately huh? Bet he hasn't been on you nearly as much. But lazy kids like you need that. Hmph. 

"Dont be ridiculous Shikamaru, you will regret passing up the opportunity."

Shikamaru shrugged, “It’s not that serious, I don’t have to be a Jōnin if I don’t want to. I know you and Dad tell me I’ve got a lot of potential but the thing is, I’m not interested in doing all that work.” He huffed

He turned his gaze upwards to the sky as he talked, “Besides, watching the clouds is so much better.” He hummed

Asuma rolled his eyes. 

"Watching the clouds and doing rinky dink missions for the village doesn't pay the bills either!" Asuma scolded him "I cannot believe what I'm hearing!" 

Geez. Kid has all that Nara genius but no motivation.

Shikamaru frowned, “Hey, you don’t have to lecture me about it! I don’t have to be Jōnin if I don’t want, Asuma-sensei!”

“It’s my life after all, and I can do with it, as I please.”

Asuma angrily puffed on his cigarette before putting it out against a wall and throwing it away. He took out and lit another one. 

"If you throw away your future because of your laziness it will kill your father and I." He glared.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, stopping his walk. “What do you mean I’m throwing away my future. Just because I’m not doing what you and him want does not mean I don’t have a future.”

Shikamaru eyed the taller, feeling angered. “It’s not like either of you could understand, you’re old guys, you don’t understand what the younger generation even goes through!”

"Shikamaru. " He took a long drag before tapping off the ash. "I am 31, and if age is what you're gonna poke at then I'll do the same." 

He turned and glared down at him harshly. He didn't see him as the chunnin he was right now. The team leader he had been. He saw the same tiny bushy haired genin he started with at the academy. A child. Shikamaru was still a child. 

"You act like a complete brat sometimes, you know that?" He growled "Daddy hasn't been home lately to tear a strip off that hide huh? I can tell."

Shikamaru couldn’t help blushing in embarrassment at such humiliating words, “W-What? As if! My Dad doesn’t do that any more, I’m too old for it!” He huffed petulantly.

“And I’m not a brat. You just can’t handle the fact that I outmatch you now, old man. I always beat you in Shoji and now I’ll beat you in everything else. And I will not become a Jōnin just because you say so.”

"Don't lie to me, I know thats not true." Asuma chuckled "But it seems like he hasn't done it in an awful long time still, seems as though you're over due." 

Asuma crossed his arms, his huge muscular body standing his ground towards Shikamaru.

“Over due?” He quirked an eyebrow. “What’s that, some kind of threat? No way.” Shikamaru scoffed and turned his back then.

He didn’t feel like dealing with this situation, it was getting on his nerves and he couldn’t believe what his sensei was saying so instead of talk anymore, he was about to walk off.

"Shikamaru." Asuma called to him. "Come with me, I'm not done talking to you." 

He wasn't surprised by this. Most young shinobi were punks anymore, definitely enough discipline. But, Shikamaru was his student and he had definitely swatted at that kids butt a couple of times. Right now though, this was not gonna fly.

Shikamaru whipped back around, “Oh well too bad, because I’m done.” The younger huffed as he turned his back again. 

He didn’t care how outwardly disobedient he was being but he rather act in such a manner if his sensei felt the need to treat him like a kid.

"Nara Shikamaru, you are under my superiority and will do as I ask now get back here I am not finished speaking with you." Asuma growled loudly. 

He stood, arms crossed, solid glare and deep dominant tone. That boy and his bratty attitude. Asuma's blood pressure surely rising. He looked at him now even, wanting to grab him by the ear like he used to and lay him over his lap just to pepper his bottom with smacks.

Shikamaru sighed and turned back, walking over to Asuma, giving the man a bored look, “Yes? Is there something else you want to say?” He scratched the back of his head before rubbing at his neck, feeling bored of it all.

“What words of wisdom, does my great sensei want to tell me now?” Shikamaru mocked

"You shouldn't poke a bear little boy, if you're ready to have an actual discussion about this thats fine." Asuma put out his cigarette "But you either lose that attitude or I'm going to do something we will both regret." 

He glared into him, scowling. That complete brat. One more nasty little comment out of you and I'm hauling you down somewhere private and tanning that hide. 16 is not nearly too old to get your ass busted.

Shikamaru narrowed his gaze, he watched his body language. He didn’t think he’d do it. He was sure Asuma was past that point where’d he’d actually spank him, he wasn’t a genin anymore.

“Heh, you’re not gonna do anything, since I should be jōnin that means you’re to treat me like an equal now, so I should suggest you quit with the threats.”

Asuma said nothing, he just kept the same scowl on his face as he looked at the young Nara. 

"You aren't a jonin." He spoke calmly and harshly "You're a chunnin, and regardless of your class i am your sensei and you should have a little more respect." 

He grabbed his wrist in his strong grasp tightly, jerking him roughly away towards the woods not loosening his grip.

Shikamaru gasped as he was grabbed and tugged along. “Hey! You can’t just—let me go!” He struggled against the grip.

He tried to dig his heels into the dirt to try and resist against him more.

He knew what this meant and he sure as hell wasn’t about to just let it happen.

Asuma stopped, overpowering the teen and throwing him over his shoulder. He could kick and punch and scream all he wanted. But this wasn't about class, this was about nature. 

Asuma was simply bigger than him.  
He was his sensei. A father figure to him. He cared about the brat, even when he acted like this. Evidently it was time he had relearned his place. 

He carried him semi deep into the forest. Upon exiting the foot path a couple eyes laid on them. But people didn't really pay any mind, just went about their business. Asuma headed towards a stump.

Shikamaru had no time to resist as he felt himself hauled up over the broad shoulder, he gasped out as his gut hit the solid shoulder and he was subjected to the view of his sensei’s back.

But he didn’t stop fighting, he pound at his back with his fists and tried to flail out his legs somehow to get the man to drop him.

He didn’t care for the handful of people they passed by, he was way too focused on getting down.

Asuma threw him off his shoulder onto his chest over the stump, forcefully pinning him down with one hand. The other hand ripped down his pants and underwear exposing his firm little butt. 

The Jonin wasted no time. He raised his hand and began paddling him with his big open hand, much, much harder than when he had used to spank him as a genin. The smacks were relentless and they just continued to rain down on his bared bottom with no indication of stopping.

He gasped as he came in contact with the rough stump, he tried to wiggle away but couldn’t move.

He cried out loudly as the first smack landed, kicking his legs out in reaction as he felt the building sting across his cheeks. “Stop it! Let me go! Ow!” He groaned

The spanking was ongoing. Smack after smack. Applying firm stinging swats from his middle thighs to his aching sore cheeks. A soft pink, then a rough pink then into a red. 

Yet it wasn't over. 

Asuma had such big, strong, heavy hands and the smacks were hard, echoes pouring through the woods followed by the whimpers from his student. 

He hadnt had to do this in awhile. Last time he gave a good spanking like this might have been Konohamaru? Maybe Genma? He wasn't sure. But Shikamaru was definitely overdue for a good sound spanking.

“Please, sensei.” He whined as he tried to move his butt away from the hits. 

The smacks were so loud, he was sure everyone who walked within the area could hear them as they echoed. He just wanted it to be over, though he knew it probably wouldn’t until Asuma got his lecture in.

The smacks were relentless and never ending. Each smack was just one second behind another. His huge hands just rained down on the firm bare backside. 

"Let me get something straight with you right now, little boy." Asuma said sternly between smacks "You will never outrank me enough to respect me, period, you will never get too old to respect your sensei, got that boy?" 

The smacks continued, his bottom now a deep brooding red.

Shikamaru couldn’t help the small tears that escaped, he sniffling loudly and tried to wipe them away as he couldn’t take the overwhelming sting. 

“Y-yes sir, I won’t do it again, p-please.” He started to blubber and sob, much to his distress.

Shikamaru, went limp eventually, unable to put up any more of a fight as he just allowed for Asuma to lay into him.

The smacks stopped. Asuma sighed. Allowing the boy to breathe some, calm down a bit even though the man wanted him this worked up and upset. 

"I didn't WANT this kid." He smacked his roughly on his thigh "But just know you disrespect me, your parents, teammates or any of your other sensei, I'll be coming after you to beat this ass all over again, little boy." 

He smacked him roughly again in the center of his left cheek. 

"You understand that?"

“Y-yes.” Shikamaru whined, just wanting up at that point. He hoped the small answer was enough for the man to have mercy on him.

But just in case, he decided to butter it, “I’ll never disrespect anyone in authority to me, I swear, I’ll be obedient and respectful.”

"You better be." Asuma smacked him on the thigh once more "Because if not I'll take you back to the hokage's office and paddle that butt until it glows in the dark."

He gave him a couple more extra hard smacks to the thighs to really cement that in that threat and keep him sobbing like a child. 

"Get up and face me, do not rub your butt until I say you can." 

Asuma stood, arms crossed intimidating glare.

Shikamaru slowly and shakily stood up from the stump, he kept his hands at his sides and tried his hardest not to just fling them back to rub away the sting.

Shikamaru turned his tear-stained face into his Sensei, sniffling loudly and then reaching up to wipe away the mess on his face

Asuma just glared right through him. The kid honestly thought he would ever be able to get away with talking to him like that. His sensei. His teacher. It made Asuma livid. Damn kids have no respect for anyone anymore. 

"You think you're tough?" He sternly asked him in a deep threatening tone "You think you're a big man now with that freshly spanked backside of yours, huh?"

“No sir.” Shikamaru huffed, looking away, sniffling loudly. “I’m sorry I was so disrespectful.” He muttered as he finally glanced up to Asuma.

He really wanted to pull up his pants for he felt so mortified with them still around his legs and feeling so exposed.

Asuma continued to wear him down with his stance. Shikamaru definitely just learned a hard, well deserved lesson. 

"You may pull your pants up." Asuma nodded "I want you to go home, wash your face and go to bed early to finish your punishment, I will not be telling your father about this."

At the command for an early bedtime, Shikamaru couldn’t help the pout.

“But—I’m too old for an early bedtime.” He whined, as he reached down and pulled his pants back up slowly over his rear, careful not to aggravate the sting.

"You heard me, now get home and get to it." Asuma brushed some dirt off of him, then teased him as if he was bending him back over. "Or maybe we aren't done?" 

He rose his hand but did not strike him

Shikamaru shook his head quickly, “I’ll go!” He said instantly, as he saw his sensei raise his hand.

"Thats what I thought, now go on home, it's almost 6 and I want you washed up and in bed by 8, not a minute later." Asuma nodded, allowing the boy up. "Now get."

“Yes sir!” Shikamaru did as he was told, hurrying away towards his home, though not without grumbling to himself about what a drag it was

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
